Only Love Can Survive The Test Of Time
by God's Buffoonery
Summary: Kagome lives in a world seperate from the one it was originally created from.She is gifted with powers that helped her be chosen for a job she never asked for,yet it will be agaisnt her own health if she refused it.Inuyasha lives in a world opposite c
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome lives in a world seperate from the one it was originally created from.She is gifted with powers that helped her be chosen for a job she never asked for,yet it will be agaisnt her own health if she refused it._

_Inuyasha lives in a world opposite of Kagome's.He goes to school with his two best friends.However this school he goes to is notlike any other.This school trains the spiecal gifts each human and demon in his time was recieved with.However he didnt know that a new student was coming...and he would fall head over heels._

_This story is of two people who was thrown together by chance and created a bond of love that has to survive the test of time...and the evil that seeks to destroy Kagome,Inuyasha and Kagome's charge who feels no protection is needed.Throw in one monk whos thier for the fun of it and you have one heck of a love story._

((Okee doke,now be nice.This is only my first fanfiction!))

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha!

"No Inuyasha!This cant happen I didnt put up with the government just to have you die on me!"the shout range clear and true.Inuaysha the boy in mention couldnt open his eyes.He could hear her but the nice enchanting light that engulfed him was just to comforting and warm to turn his back on.And yet...the persistent girl wouldnt let him go,and oddly he didnt want her to.What was the matter with him?"Inuyasha!"The girl screamed again her face streaked with tears.She waited,wanting to hear his arragent voice:had to hear it.She remembered when they first ment...ah the memories kept her sane for now that is.Her hand resting in Inuyasha's she silently recalled how it all began...on that bright springe day.

"Oh Kagome I dont know how I can ever repay you!"A kind old voice that shook with spent fear exclaimed.She hugged her grandchild in her arms and stared up at the young dripping wet women before her."Its okay Miss Oconal,the swim was quite refreshing."With that said the women,Kagome,waved and hurridly continued up the dirt pathway.She could still hear Miss Oconal weeping silently for her grandchild.Little Lily was a charming young girl yet to curious for her own good.She fell into the stream and nobody as far as Kagome knew could swim.So Kagome took it upon herself to sve the child.Of coarse nobody expected less form her,she was thier very own heroien.Kagome enjoyed the soft breeze that blew,in the process lifting her thick mass of ebony locks.Her sweaty neck welcomed the short time to cool.Kagome clenched her eyes closed for the dirt blew into her eyes.Kagome quickly rubbed at her eyes which were watering slightly form the contact.She blinked and opened her now slightly red eyes.However the breath taking chocolate brown eyes couldnt be any more beautiful.She continued on her way nodding at a villager every now and then.She brought quite a attention for her dripping wet black kimono clung to her curvasous figure.The men,though quite crude and embaressing,couldnt help but stare at this women with the figure of a goddess.Indeed,her eyes were wide and full of a kind innocence and her body was filled out in all the right places.Most would think her a suductress,yet she was not by no means.Most overlooked the fact that her skin was tanned to a golden brown which indictated long days outside.As well her body was not just curvasous but well toned and firm.She sighed as she caught one of the men goggling openly,not even triyng to hide his reaction.Kagome silently wished she had brought her cloak.However since she didnt know she would be jumping into a stream she wouldn never have spiecally on a day such as this.Her bare feet suddenly trodded upon grass not cobblestone which the walkways were pathed with in the village.She had her own little humble home in a cluster of trees just off the south of the village.Her home was small yet cozy.The front of her house was dotted with random flowers that were as beautiful as they were delicate.However Kagome perfered the small lake that was behind her house to the flowers.She entered her home,a cabin,and went straight to were she had her clothes folded neatly upon the foot of her bed.She quickly changed out of the soggy kimono to a fresh crisp clean one.It was loose and fell about her slim frame.It covered her feet giving her a ghostly nether real appearence.With soft steps that could be barly heard she made her way out back to the small lake.She sat upon a mossy rock and drew her knees up and rested her chin upon them.Slowly,ever so slowly,the water in the lake began to shimmer and expand.The water rose to a hieght that was mind boggleing.Then it was released with a soft spalsh.Kagome sighed.She loved her gift and the gift she inheriteaded from her mother.Just about everybody in her world had a gift:two gifts actually.No matter who you were if you had one gift you had to have another.In this world the only way a gifted can be born is if the mother and father are both gfted.Other wise you will only end up with a normal human.If both of the parents are gifted then the baby they bore will be gifted as well.However if the baby is a girl she will inherite her mothers power,and if the baby is a boy he will inherite his fahters power.However all gifted are born with thier own unique gift,thus making them have (always) two gifts.Kagome had the ability,or gift,to control and manipulate water.The gift she inheritaded from her mother was the abilty to share her gift with another only as long as they remained in touch.Kagome sighed and absently traced the long pale scar that was upon her face.It started form the middle of her forhead and curved in a arch to the tip of her chin.This movement brought back memories best forgotten.She had only to look upon anywere on her body to be reminded of those memories.For her body had scars all over.From the neck down she had so many scars it would make you want to cry for the pain she must have went through.The only scar she couldnt cover up was the one upon her face,This scar earned her a nickname,that is what the villagers use to call her when she wouldnt speak.Now they know her as Kaogme but then they use to call her 'The grinning fox of the mountians.'for all had heard of the evil mercanery who had his daughter hunted down and killed.She so resembled this girl that they added 'of the mountains.' The other part of her nickname was even more simpler to explain.The scar on her face formed a odd sick grin,as for fox well she had shown them what a quick wit she was not to mension clever.She bent down slightly to pick up a small pebble form the ground and threw it on the waters surface making it skip.

This world she lived in...was wonderful.Yet she felt an odd tug.As if there was someplace else she belonged.She snorted at her own thoughts."Only a baka would think of other worlds."with that statement made Kagome inched over to the lip of the water and peered down.Her chocolate eyes seemed to shimmer and swim as the water bubbled.Out from the water rose something.She reached out and grapped it in a frim grip and stood up.The thing she grapped dripped as she spun it around several times.im rapid sussion.It was a quarter staff,about 6ft. in length.It was a beautiful glossy black,and smooth from countles times sliding her hands up and down it in various battles.She was a master in the quarter staff and everybody counted on her as thier protection.Demons...she got rid of them.Power hungrey humans...she soothed thier angrey power hungrey greed with kind words and sent them on their way.All in all people believed her to be a saint.Kagome sighed."I have a bad temper,I'm the clumsiest person alive and I'm bitter becasue I have no family."she laughed without humour.Her eyes intense she lookedup to the sky to find the sun decending form its high perch in the sky.She enjoyed the sunset and drank up greedily the beautiful scence the sunset casued.For just for that split second everything the suns rays touched was beautiful.With one last sigh she turnt her back to the lake and went inside.The wooden floor was slippery from her eariler wet form and she almost went flying.Muttering curses under her breath she clutche dunto her bed post and some how found her way safely outside.Darkness decending,she went on hurridly.She had only planne don coming to the house for a quick change.She had to get to Serena's house and give her the baby powder she had requested for her infant.Kagome,not one to care greatly about money,hid the change the young mother had given to her to pay for the powder in the box it came in.Kagome brushed her hair out of her face as she came upon the town once more,her feet had long ago ajusted ot the abrumpt change form grass to cobblestone and vise versa.

Just as Kagome neared Serena's house she heard a muffled scream.Her head turnt so sharply she heard a bone in her neck pop.Wincing slightly and rubbing her neck her gaze flickered about her.She knew the source of the scream couldnt be far ebcasue she wouldnt of heard it as muffled as it was.Just as the thought flew in her mind she saw the shadows in the trees to her left shift and heard brush cracked under somebodies wieght.With her staff in one hand and the other out to her side,bulled in a fist she charged into the trees.

Kagome gazed about her,her eyes wild with aternaline.As she fliched her gaze back and forth she waited impatiently for her eyes to adjust.When the aprumt shading took forms and shapes she ground her teeth at what she saw.Two bulky men,she hoped not form the village,were holding a women down who was flaying her arms about.The men were huge and had sloping forheads making them look a bit like cavemen.Kagome would have laughed at thier odd resemblence if she were in a different situation but she wasnt.With a cry of outrage Kagome swung her staff in a practised swing,landing a blow to one of the three men with a sickning crack.The men had noticed her by then and let go of the women and turned to her.Her skin crawled as she looked into thier eyes.She smashed her teeth together and suddenly the gorund came rushing up to meet her face.Darkness blurred around the faint scence before her.She felt something trickle slowly down the side of her face faugly aware that it was blood.She cursed as she tried to get her screwed up brain to work.She must have overlooked thier guard,thier were actually four and not three.She screwed her eyes shut and opened them again,glad her vision was more clear.

She clutched her hand into the dirt,upheaving some in the process.She looked up to find the man who hit her standing over her.He had a large club in his hand which was smeared with her blood.Between the ringing in her ears and head she heard the grinding sound of his laugh.She glanced passed him and saw the women was being hold down again and her chin was gripped tightly as one of the men bent down.Kagome didnt need to see anymore.With strength she didnt know she possesed she pushed herself off the ground and gave a swift kick to the guards shin.As he howeled in pain she snatche dup her staff from were it flug form her hand when she was hit.In another swift motion she swung her staff down,and as thier heads bent to keep a eye on were the staff was she swung her fist out.The sound of flesh meeting flesh seemed to echo though Kagome knew it didnt.The man she hit lost his balance at the surprise attack and fell.Kagome silently agreeded to deal with him later and swung her staff low and thwacked the other guy in the back of the knees,He quickly crumbled.Kagome swayed but she had enough sence lift in her tired brain to hit them both unconsious.That done Kagome let her eye lid drup...but just a little.She couldnt hold back the wave of nausa that hit her.With a groan Kagome feel to her knees.SHe noticed the other women shakily pull herself up to her knees.Her face was straked with tears and her cap of cark brown hair stuck to her forhead do to her sweat.

Fresh tears welled in the older womens eyes as she looked down at Kagome.In her eyes Kagome looked to be dieing.Blood was oozing from a gask on the back of her head.As well Kagome's normaly tanned complexion had gone ghostly white.With a rough laugh Kagome,leaning on her staff,stood up woobily.The women rushed to her feet and steadied Kagome.In a soft kind voice that didnt hold a hint of fear in it,Kagome relized only a mother could perfect,she spoke to Kagome."Dear dear child.You mustnt move.My guards will be hear shortly.O have a tracker among them...I think.But it doesnt matter.Help is on the way.Dont move."she repeated more stermly when Kagome tried to shake of the woens grasp on her shoulders.Kagome wasnt one to turn away form help but she felt so vulnerable.She shivered and rubbed her eyes.Yet the darkness that clouded her eyes took over and the last thing she remembered was the sensation of falling.And a voice...that she would soon grow to hate and welcome.

Kagome gazed about her,her eyes wild with adrenaline.As she flicked her gaze back and forth she waited impatiently for her eyes to adjust.When the shading took forms and shapes she ground her teeth at what she saw.Two bulky men,she hoped not form the village,were holding a women down who was flaying her arms about.The men were huge and had sloping fourheads making them look a bit like cavemen.Kagome would have laughed at their odd resemblance if she were in a different situation but she wasn't.With a cry of outrage Kagome swung her staff in a practised swing,landing a blow to one of the three men with a sickining crack.The men had noticed her by then and let go of the women and turned to her.Her skin crawled as she looked into their eyes.She smashed her teeth together and suddenly the ground came rushing up to meet her face.Darkness blurred around the faint scene before her.She felt something trickle slowly down the side of her face faugly aware that it was blood.She cursed as she tried to get her screwed up brain to work.She must have overlooked their guard,there were actually four and not three.She screwed her eyes shut and opened them again,glad her vision was more clear.

She clutched her hand into the dirt,upheaving some in the process.She looked up to find the man who hit her standing over her.He had a large club in his hand which was smeared with her blood.Between the ringing in her ears and head she heard the grinding sound of his laugh.She glanced passed him and saw the women was being hold down again and her chin was gripped tightly as one of the men bent down.Kagome didnt need to see anymore.With strength she didnt know she possesed she pushed herself off the ground and gave a swift kick to the guards shin.As he howeled in pain she snatche dup her staff from were it flug form her hand when she was hit.In another swift motion she swung her staff down,and as thier heads bent to keep a eye on were the staff was she swung her fist out.The sound of flesh meeting flesh seemed to echo though Kagome knew it didnt.The man she hit lost his balance at the surprise attack and fell.Kagome silently agreeded to deal with him later and swung her staff low and thwacked the other guy in the back of the knees,He quickly crumbled.Kagome swayed but she had enough sence lift in her tired brain to hit them both unconsious.That done Kagome let her eye lid drup...but just a little.She couldnt hold back the wave of nausa that hit her.With a groan Kagome feel to her knees.SHe noticed the other women shakily pull herself up to her knees.Her face was straked with tears and her cap of cark brown hair stuck to her forhead do to her sweat.

Fresh tears welled in the older womens eyes as she looked down at Kagome.In her eyes Kagome looked to be dieing.Blood was oozing from a gask on the back of her head.As well Kagome's normaly tanned complexion had gone ghostly white.With a rough laugh Kagome,leaning on her staff,stood up woobily.The women rushed to her feet and steadied Kagome.In a soft kind voice that didnt hold a hint of fear in it,Kagome relized only a mother could perfect,she spoke to Kagome."Dear dear child.You mustnt move.My guards will be hear shortly.O have a tracker among them...I think.But it doesnt matter.Help is on the way.Dont move."she repeated more stermly when Kagome tried to shake of the woens grasp on her shoulders.Kagome wasnt one to turn away form help but she felt so vulnerable.She shivered and rubbed her eyes.Yet the darkness that clouded her eyes took over and the last thing she remembered was the sensation of falling.And a voice...that she would soon grow to hate and welcome.

"I think shes waking up..."

"Are you sure...?"

"No"

"Well find out."

"Nope shes not up."

"Well...wait!Shes stirring!"

"Lets get Miss Taijiya"

Kagome heard voices,yet they seemed so far away.Distent yet right there.She faintly noticed a painful beat in the back of her head.Did she get hit?Were was she?Kagome tried to open her eyes to find out but her eyelids felt as heavy as lead.Kagome nibbled on her lower lip and wondered whys she felt like a run away cart had hit her.She pushed the thought away and tried to open her eyes again...again she failed.Kagome tried to growel in fraustration but her throut was so dry.'How long have i been out?'she silently wondered.She tirnt her head slightly and cringed.The distent ach in her head expoded in a full throb that made her nuasas.She worked her throut a few times to keep form puking.what happened?She thought hard making her headach increase.However Kagome had to remember.She heard a scream then...!Kagome shot up like a bolt her eyes finally opening.She grinding her teeth together as she fought of the wave of nasua that swumped her.She wildly gazed around her.

She was met with a painfully plain white room.The walls were completely bare besides a chart of the human body.The floor was white tiles in even rows,and dull glow of light was more colored than anything in the room.Kagome flinched back and looked down.She was clad in a plain sleeveless gown,but it was a pale blue.Kagome reached up and rubbed her eyes.Then.very slowly,Kagome checked out the damage done to her.Her head was wrapped up in a white linein.Kagome wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips.No wonder her head trobbed,she had been cracked in the back of the head with a club the size of elephant leg."Well I might be exaggerating a bit,but it sure felt like that."Kagome muttered to herself.She waited until her head stopped spinning to throw her legs over the narrow bed she laided in.She wondered were was the source of the two voices she had heard earlier.She noticed a think metal door on the other side of the room and silently guessed they must have left.She stood up and blushed,noticing the gown was indecently short.Falling to midthigh.She growled and tried to pull it down and was unsuccessful.She,fruasterated,just resulted to leaving sleeping dogs lie.

She walked about the room and narrowed her eyes."Were am I and what in the world do the people who took me want with me?"Kagome suddenly recalled the words she had faintly heard."The women I saved said her 'men' were on the way?She has guards?But more importantly do they mean harm."Kagome frowned and surched the room.She was just scooting under the bed when she heard a dry voice say,"Well it seems our patient is up...and curious."Kagome jerked up and cursed viciously when she hit her already banged up head agaisnt the bed.In the processes of cursing,she inhalled some of the dust that settled under the bed which caused her to start a fit of coughing.Kagome still coughing slightly scooted out fomr under the bed until she was able to peak her head out.She was to angry to remember this was the women she saved,instead she shot the women a furious glare.The women raised her slim dark brown eyebrow,for Kagome's glare was less potent with her watery eyes and a large red mark in the middle of her forhead.Kagome completely scooted out form under the bed and stood up."I dont know who you are bu-"Kagome was cut of because two nurses enteredthe room just then.

The nurses held thier hands to thier mouths as if they were just overcome with nausea,and thier eyes shimmered with tears.Kagome swiftly looked at the other women standing before her and noticed,even though her eyes didnt shimmer with pity they held curiousity."Dammit all."she turnt and quickly snatched the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around her.'How could I forget about my scars?Am I that much of a idiot.Or was I just that hopeful people didnt react to them how they use to just becasue they healed up?'Kagome silently thought this to herself as she calle dherself a thousands of fools.The large horrible scars that covered her body were almost completely visable because of the short sleeveless gown.Kagome tightened her grip on the sheets that know fully covered her.Kagome now took the time she gained as the women thought,to study the women before her.She was very tall standing at the hieght of 5'6,(Which was about six inches taller than Kagome who stood at the hieght of 5'0,)however Kagome hardly even noted that.It was her appearence that Kagome studied.She was slim and adorned in a silk kimono which hinted at high welth.Her solem,wise,brown eyes stared a Kagome in curiousity.

Her coal black hair was in a sophisticated knot un top of her head that showed off the elegant curve of her neck.'Shes of the upper class.Why in the world did she even bother to get your head checked?'Kagome pondered.Kagome was clad also in a kimono but it wasnt made of the most expensive material thier was in this world:silk.Even though Kagome's kimono hinted at middle class,most upper classmen wouldnt even spend the time to look down thier noses at her...will thier was that exception.Kagome drew alot of looks her way because of her looks no matter who was watching."I'm deeply sorry about the way my nurses reacted,did it pain you?"the softly spoekn voice brought Kaogme once again out of her thoughts but she didnt jump this time.Instead she bristled at the accurcy of her words.With a snort Kagome decided to ignore the topic all together,"Were is my staff?"was all she said,her tone cold.The women with a leveled gaze dismissed the two nurses after she took the clothes they had in thier hands.The nurses hurridly walked out of the room."I saw first hand you skills with a quarter staff so you mustn't blame me for taking it away from you."Kagome shot forward,her attention was only to put the women in a submission and force her to giver her,her staff.However she didnt even get so far as o touch her until she was swumped with guards.She was so shocked at how swiftly they came that she didnt even stuggle as they subdued her with thier big beefy hands.The women stared blandly at Kagome and with a wave of he rhand Kagome was released."Now lets get down to bussiness."Kagome clenched her teeth and fist and slowly spoke,"I want to know who you are and what right you have to keep me here agaisnt my will."The women's boldly red painted lips spilt into a grin."Why I'm President Taijiya,of the Seven Kingdoms.And I have a job for you...that you will accept."

((Okee doke.I know it starts out kinda slow but I promise you it will get way more interesting.I have to get eveything situated before I get al the other characters into the plot.:) So review and tell me what yall think.I know its kinda short but...once again I have to apologize.If I went on it would have been to long because thier wouldnt be a way to stop it...and yeah lol.Well ttygl Ja.

P.S Remember to review!))

Kiki


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, its me! Long time no talk! lol Sorry I haven't updated in a long long time. But hey, whats a girl to do when she gets no reviews? Anywho, sorry for all the typos, its just I really don't feel like going through the whole thing again and editing it. I'll try though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Two

The Explanation

"What! Your thee President of the Seven Kingdoms!" Kagome's eyes had widened to the point were they looked comical, and her mouth a unhinged so she looked like a fish. Relizeing this Kagome aprumtly snap her mouth shut and her eyes narrowed. Miss Taijiya tilted her chin up as if preparing to battle, for she knew she was going to have a headache by the time she was done with this discussion. "Yes that is me. I'm Lily Taijiya, however I never got your name Miss...?" she trailed off one slim ebony eyebrow arched.

Kagome closed her eye briefly and opened them again. She didn't know if she should tell a women in such power anything at all. However with the amount of guards at her disposal Kagome didn't have the laugury to say 'None of your business.' Instead she said, "My name is Kagome, and I want to know what I'm doing here. The last thing I remember is being hit in the head while I was trying to save you."

Lily looked at Kagome and her piercing eyes seemed to see right through her giving Kagome the chills. "Nice to meet you Kagome. I apologize for I have come to relies I never thanked you for saving me. So I do so now, thank Lady Kagome." Lady? Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was high born, and didn't deserve the title of Lady. With a shrug Kagome just decided to let the President think what she wanted, besides it wasn't her place to correct the Madam President, and the less Miss Taijiya knew about her the better.

"Miss Taijiya, I apologize as well for acting the shrew earlier, however you do understand I wish to know why I am here, and being kept here. I assumed at first it was because of my head wou-" she cut off when Lily raised her hand. "Kagome all will be explained soon enough. First I want to know which powers you have." all Kagome could do was blink. She changed the topics so aprumtly Kagome carefully spoke.

"Well I have the power to manipulate water, and the other power I have is of no use to anybody so I don't wish to bore you by telling you what it is." Really Kagome's other gift was quite helpful allowing one person to share their gift with another. But it was her mothers gift passed down to her and since her mothers death she had vowed not to use it until the time was right. And now was not the time. So if the President wanted her to show her, her gifts...well she thought it better to leave her other gift unmentioned since she had no intention of breaking her vow.

Lily's mouth remained in a stern line, however her eyes seemed to dance with a sudden joy. Kagome couldn't fanthom why since she had just ignored a direct order from the Lady President herself. Lily stood up her elegant kimono kimono falling in tasteful folds. "I have to explain something to you, and I believe what I have to say will answer any question you might have. Although I believe as curious as you are it will also arise more." she chuckled lightly to herself as she walked out of the bedroom and motioned for Kagome to follow.

Kagome looked down at her small night rail and the sheet draped around herself. She wasn't about to walk around in this getup. Lily paused and frowned when she noticed Kagome wasn't following her. "What are you waiting for Kagome, follow me so I may explain." Kagome shifted uncomfortably and blush lightly, avoiding her eyes. She clutched the sheet tighter to her person and Lily smiled knowingly. She murmured to the guard who was stationed outside Kagome's door, and with arms folded and a small smile on her face waited.

It only took a few minutes for a breathless maid to come in and bow, handing a wrapped bundle to the President in the process. " Here Kagome, put this on. If it doesn't fit let me know. I will be just outside the door. Come out when you finished getting dressed." Lily left just as quietly as she had entered and Kagome was left staring at the door and then the bundle of clothes the President had left on the bed. Swiping them up Kagome unwrapped it, her eyebrows furrowed. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. The President! She was still getting over the shock. She pulled out the lovely crimson red kimono and stared at it in awe.

It was beautiful yet simple. It had long bell-shaped sleeves and fell to her feet. It had no design on it what-so-ever, but the cut of the kimono was what made it look beautiful. Kagome undressed quickly and pulled the kimono on over her head, flipping her hair out of the collar. She was in a rush, no matter how pretty the kimono was she wanted answers to much to just sit there and waste time gawking at it. She found a long crimson red ribbon sitting in the brown wrap as well and tied her long ebony tresses at the nape of her neck, letting them spilled down her back but out of her face.

She rushed to the door and opened it quickly seeing the President conversing with somebody. She cleared her throat gently. The President glanced at her and whispered a few more things to the women next to her, and turned around while the women rushed off in the opposite direction. Kagome was to anxious to care and fell into step beside the President as they walked.

"Now Kagome I'll now begin with telling you of this worlds history, although many would call what I'm about to say a folk tale. However I must ask you not to interrupt me while I tell you." Kagome raised one of her own ebony eyebrows and only nodded for in the pit of her stomach she knew things would only spiral downward from here.

Lily however unaware of how Kagome felt, continued. "Long ago on the battle ground , that is now known as Twist of Faith, a bloody battle had occurred. Now you see in order to understand why this battle occurred we're going to have to go back even farther in time." Lily took a deep breath and released it in a rush. This was going to be a long tale and she could already tell Kagome wanted to but in. So she held one finger and continued. "A man who was gifted had the power of youth.

This power was never heard of and at first many were afraid of him. For you see he wouldn't die until somebody killed him and nobody found reason to despise him. In fact he had a welt of charm. Yet nobody knew the real man behind the smooth voice and innocent act. The man had turned bitter when his love had betrayed him fro another man. The women wasn't gifted as the man was. And the man overcome with anger and hatred attacked the village that she lived in. He slaughtered countless humans, and gifted alike. However the humans didn't see it that way, and their hatred was turned to all gifted alike; good and evil.

Now the number of gifted back then were few, and even though they had super human powers the sheer number of humans they had to fight was over welming. So the gifted's strength was met with mind boggling numbers. They warred upon each other until they forgot what they were fighting for. All the while the man who was responsible for it all remained free and unharmed. The wars continued until the ground was soaked with blood and the sky wept day after day with no stop in sight. After fifty years of famine, bloodshed, and death four people had, had enough. They were the strongest of the gifted.

They met in the midst of the fiercest battle that had yet to ravish the land. They clasped hands and one by one began to chant. The first was a young maiden who had the ability to control water. Her words were as I speak then now. "The water is filled with mystery and life. It flows with power and might. I am water, and water is me. I demand it to split and reform not here but in another time and place were nobody can see. As I will so mote it be." her arms raised to the sky the maiden started a whole new era, a whole new time continuum." Lily closed her eyes. She didn't know if Kagome would bulk at learning the truth or not. But she had to continue or Kagome would stay ignorent forever. She opened her mouth a began once more.

((Sorry to end it here. I planned on explaining the rest, but I don't feel like typing no more lol. Sorry about that, please RR! Bye for now!

Miko))


End file.
